Bitácoras de Wonderland
by CorruptedJustice
Summary: Despés de los eventos del caso de Lune y Kira, han escapado. Todas las victimas permanecen escondidas de el radar de L mientras investigan la desapareción de Alice Lidell. Ahora, ¿Que haran cuando cada uno de ellos vaya desapareciendo y comenzando su propio juego en wonderland? ¿Se quedaran? ¿O volveran a su mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**Bitácora de Lune**

Han pasado algunos meses desde el caso de Kira. Lo dejamos en frio, abandonando todas las Death notes. No ha sido fácil adaptarnos, pero fuimos borrados. Todos creen que hemos muerto excepto A, Nerón, Zaira…

 _¿Lo sabes?_

Debemos seguir a este par de investigadores a todos lados. Light sigue intentando hacer avances hacia mí, y Misa ha intentado matarme varias veces con sus propias manos. Yo me volví cada vez más paranoica, al nivel de necesitar pastillas para el sueño. Cada día asustada porque L nos esté buscando, o porque Misa tiene otro plan malévolo. Mi puerta siempre la cierro con seguro, suplicando a que nadie lo notara.

 _Un juego viene acompañado de reglas_

Hoy iba a ser diferente, salir al jardín de esta vieja mansión victoriana fue una de las ideas más extrañas. A había decidido traernos a vivir al hogar de la víctima de un caso de desaparición. Por lo visto, la extraña familia acostumbraba vestirse del mismo estilo que su casa.

 _Esas reglas deben ser establecidas desde un principio_

Sin embargo, hoy iba a ser el día en que nos meteríamos en otra aventura…

 _¿Estás segura de que lo sabes?_

Otra de vida o muerte.

 **Bitácora de Asher**

Esfumada, se había marchado sin dejar rastro. Su nombre no había aparecido en ningún rincón de internet después del día en que habían reportado su desaparición, Nerón había tratado de sacarle toda la información posible a la gente que vivía en los alrededores. Nada.

Edith no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa, y preguntarnos sobre nuestros avances, la pobre lloraba al menos tres veces al día.

No paraba de preguntarme cómo era posible que alguien desapareciera así, mas aun, con todos nosotros tratando de buscarla.

En algún momento me preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que Lawliet se encargara del caso, porque originalmente se le había otorgado a él, pero yo había hackeado la base de datos del proyecto alfabeto para cambiar la asignación.

Favorito, siempre los encargados del proyecto le habían dado lo mejor. Por eso no estaba en una celda sin ventanas como se lo merecía.

Tal vez podría resolver el caso, pero ahora era nuestro.

 **Bitácora de Near**

Todos los días voy a visitar a Ángel a su habitación. Anteriormente la llamábamos Amelia, Lia, Lune…pero se despojó de esos nombres una vez que fuimos a Inglaterra. Mello, Matt, Silver y yo habíamos decidido seguir a la hacker. No estábamos de acuerdo en terminar haciendo los horrores que L cometió.

Entré a su habitación como siempre, esperando encontrarla entre cobijas, abrazando un peluche. Quizás cantando con su vestido blanco, pintando era otra de mis expectativas. Sin embargo, nada me había preparado para abrir la puerta y encontrar sus aposentos vacíos.

Dejé caer la charola al suelo y de inmediato solté un grito.

"¡Ángel desapareció!"

 **Bitácora de L**

Lune, Light, kira falsa, habían sido ejecutados según la ley.

Me había permitido a mí mismo que mi consciencia descansara tranquila por haberme desecho de la Kira plástica y de Lune, aunque me quedaba observando fijamente la pared pensando en Light de vez en cuando.

Hasta que Asher entró al sistema.

Estuve a nada de no notarla, era buena en lo que hacía, extremadamente.

La primera letra, la primogénita, la silenciosa.

Fue justo a mediodía, tenía planes para no estar observando la computadora en ese momento, sin embargo, había decidido quedarme un poco mas, y ahí lo había visto, por un segundo, el parpadeo no notificado de un caso, asignado a ella. Que debió haber sido mío.

¿Para qué quería la hacker solitaria y su ayudante de cabello extraño quedarse con un caso que era mío?

¿Qué me estabas ocultando, Asher?

Después de la "resolución" del caso de Kira y Lune, solo me habían informado que Asher y Nerón habían sido relocalizados por su propia seguridad. Además, Bree nunca había sido una por las desapariciones, prefería detener comunicaciones ilegales, o crímenes como los de Lune, pero pocas veces se le habían dado casos de rastreo. Además, ella sola recaía totalmente en la evidencia que pudiera encontrar en internet, eso y lo que Nerón pudiera encontrar, al menos yo estaba mas experimentado en eso.

O tal vez, no estaba sola.

Y por primera vez, me habían mentido, el proyecto alfabeto me había mentido a mí.

Tal vez, después de todo, Amelia, Light… la plástica. Tal vez no estaban tan muertos como pensábamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitácora de Lune**

Estaba en el jardín, una voz me llamaba. Me acosté en el pasto mirando fijamente a un extraño conejo con ropa. Era normal para mi imaginar cosas así de extraordinarias, así que lo creí parte de mis alucinaciones. Con una sonrisa amable extendí mi mano hacia el animal blanco.

"Hola señor White, mi nombre es Ángel Eclipse, llámame Ángel."

"¡Buenos días señorita Eclipse!¿Me haría el gran favor de seguirme?"

Cuando obtuve esa respuesta se me agrandaron los ojos por el shock, pero recordé que era parte de mi imaginación y solté una risilla asintiendo y levantándome del pasto fresco.

"Claro que si…vamos a Wonderldand"

Corrí tras de el hasta caer en un agujero en la tierra. Allí fue cuando me cayó el veinte…no estaba imaginando…esto era real.

"¡AYUDA!"

Lo último que creí oír fue el grito de Near a la distancia.

 **Bitácora de Asher**

Near y yo no parábamos de gritar simultáneamente.

"¿¡Cómo que no está!?" decía yo.

"¡Entre a la habitación y no había nadie!" se puso las manos sobre el pelo blanco, "¡Ya busqué en toda la casa!"

"No está en ningún lugar cercano." Informó Nerón.

"Fui a la azotea, nada," dijo Mello.

"Tampoco hay rastros que indiquen que se la hayan llevado," añadió Matt.

"Cualquier cosa que se haya llevado a Alice, ahora se marchó con nuestra Ángel," dije tratando de pensar en algo.

"También pudo haberse escapado, quién sabe," comentó Light entrando a la habitación.

"¡Ángel no haría eso!" exclamó Near.

"Además, Light," sentí la furia bullendo dentro de mí, "no soy estúpida, ya la habría encontrado."

"Ella es tu favorita."

"Tú no me agradas, y menos tu amiguita plástica."

"No es mi amiga," murmuró Light.

"¡¿Pueden dejar las discusiones para otro momento?!" Nos calló Near.

"También podemos esperar, tal vez regrese," recomendó Nerón.

"¿¡Y si se la llevan mas lejos!?" le espetó Near

"No podemos ir tras ella, ni siquiera tenemos pistas de dónde pueda estar," dije, rendida.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados?"

"Te juro que la vamos a encontrar Near, no voy a permitir que se quede perdida," lo miré fijamente a los ojos, "pero poco podemos hacer en este momento."

Me retiré hacia mi habitación, donde ya había instalado todo mi equipo, Nerón pisándome los talones, estaba dispuesta a seguir buscando, hackear todas las cámaras de seguridad, ver cada segundo, si eso nos pueda dar una pista de dónde está.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé congelada viendo al monitor.

"¿Bree?" preguntó Nerón detrás de mí.

Se puso a mi lado y abrió los ojos como platos. Acto seguido corrió a su posición frente a la computadora.

Un milisegundo mas tarde, cuando se me pasó el shock, tomé mi lugar, y comencé a teclear frenéticamente.

ALERTA FALTAL.

ADVERTENCIA DE TRACKEO ACTIVADA.

ADVERTENCIA DE BÚSQUEDA ACTIVADA.

ADVERTENCIA DE SEGURIDAD ACTIVADA.

Y la lista seguía.

L nos estaba buscando.


End file.
